Final Fantasy X: A New Life
by LinkLuver01
Summary: I think I speak for everyone when I say FFX-2.5 and Will weren't the greatest. I've come to accept them but this is my alternate story to the actual canonical one. This takes place directly after the ending of FFX-2. Not everything goes right with these Tidus and Yuna. This is a Tidus X Yuna story. FFX is close to my heart so I'm going to have some fun with this story.
1. Chapter 1: Too Good to be True

**This takes place immediately after FFX-2's perfect ending. Assuming you have played 10-2, I recommend re watching the ending because I pick up as soon as they stopped talking. Also, disclaimer, I do not own Final Fantasy and I don't intend to sell this fan fiction. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

Chapter I: Too Good to be True

"Hey Yuna?" Tidus said swimming in the water. "You gonna leave me here? Now that we know that I won't disappear, let's sleep!"

"Tidus..." Yuna responded. "You're right, we should talk more in the morning."

They set up a room for Tidus in Besaid. Tidus almost immediately went to sleep.

"You must have had a long day, huh?" Yuna said to the sleeping Tidus. "I just... I just don't want you t-to disappear. I hope- no, I know you won't... I just want to make sure."

"Yuna! It's late, time for bed, ya?" Wakka said as he entered the room. "Don't worry, he'll still be here in the morning."

"Yes... your right. Good night Wakka." Yuna said.

As Wakka left the room Yuna had to say good night to Tidus too.

"Good night Tidus... be here tomorrow ok?" She said as she felt his face. She took Tidus's hands and put them on hers. Then, she bent over and kissed Tidus. "I... I love you..."

-4 hours later-

Without anyone knowing Tidus's body faded away from his bed just as it did once before. He appeared in a familiar place. "It's you! I'm here in dream Zanarkand again aren't I?" He said to a young looking boy. He was the fayth of Bahamut.

"Yes." the fayth replied.

"Why am I here. Is this... a dream." Tidus questioned.

"Yes, that is, you are. Yet you aren't. That is why you could be brought back. But you yourself are not dreaming like before. I brought you here. We are neighter in Spira nor the farplane. Rather somewhere between." The fayth answered.

"Wait," Tidus started with worry in his voice, "I can go b-back right?"

"I'm sorry. I can't dream this dream forever. I alone am the reason you exist. Your father is in the farplane. That is the only place I can send you without dreaming."

"No! Please! I-I need to go back... can't you just dream a bit longer?" Tidus exclaimed.

"I need to recharge my energy. I can give you one day. Then, once the sun sets, you will have a choice. Become non existent for a year while I regain my energy, or forever rest in the farplane. You went there, to the farplane. If only for a bit do you remember?"

Tidus thought for a second and remembered what had happened to him after he jumped off the edge and faded away.

"Why can't I be in the farplane for a year?" Tidus asked.

"You were still my dream when I left you there in the farplane. I was still dreaming for two weeks, keeping you from being dead because... I couldn't bear watch someone who was more than a dream just die. Your father was already dead so I left him there but I turned you into nothingness for almost two years." The fayth answered.

"Oh, so that must be why I instantly went from dead to two years in the future, alive and well in an instant? That wasn't too bad."

"You are being a bit selfish don't you think? Your father, Auron, and everyone who loves you in the farplane would have seen you disappear for two years. But do not worry, they can see you when you are in Spira, living. They can see all the living from the farplane."

"... I really don't see a choice. Yuna isn't dead so I have to see her. I choose the second option. Just... let me tell everyone first."

"Good luck Tidus. Your day starts now!" The fayth said.

Tidus started to disappear and return to Besaid. He was in his bed and it was very early in the morning. "Just one day huh... well. I guess I'll be gone for a year so no need to waste time sleeping!" Tidus told himself. He knew it would be a while before anyone would see him again so he would make the most out of the one day he had.

He went to Yuna's room and woke her up. "Hey Yuna! Wake up! I have something to tell you."

Yuna seemed wide awake despite the early hour. "Yes Tidus! What is it?"

"I can't st-" Something inside Tidus stopped him from telling Yuna. He couldn't make Yuna grieve any longer.

"Tidus, what were you saying?" Yuna said, snapping Tidus from his thoughts.

"I uh... I can't stay asleep... I want to make every second with you to count." He said as Yuna looked at him with sad eyes.

"Tidus... you're a bad liar, you know. I though... I thought that maybe after everything we went through you could be honest with me... I-I-" She started to tear up.

"Yuna I'm sorry! Please don't cry. Please don't be angry with me!" Tidus said apologetically.

"Then tell me the truth!" Yuna said instantly going from tears to anger. Her face glowed red. She now sat upright on her bed.

"I can't Yuna. Not yet... please just wait. I'll... I'll tell you at sun down." Tidus reached out to touch Yuna's shoulder but Yuna pushed it away.

"Don't touch me... don't touch me until you tell me the truth!" She pushed Tidus out of her room and locked the door.

Lulu had been watching the whole thing. "What is the truth?" she said half startling Tidus.

"I... I can't tell her because if she knew then... she would be sad. I didn't to make her sad but I made her sad anyway. I can't do anything right." Tidus said with a weak voice.

"You can't stay can you." Lulu said.

"Your right." Tidus went on to explain his late night encounter with the fayth.

Lulu said, "You have to tell her. She loves you Tidus. She is hurting if she is mad at you."

"I can't! I don't know why, I just can't! I'll just tell her after I tell everybody."

"Just make sure you tell her before its too late."

Tidus went around the entire village and told everybody.

"Oh Tidus... you just came home and your leaving so soon. It just isn't fair, you know?" Rikku, who was visiting for a couple days, had said to him.

"But you'll be back in a year, ya? We'll wait for you, I promise!" Wakka had said.

Pretty soon everyone knew already. It was only 9 AM. "I need to tell Yuna know. I can do this. I'll be back in a year. She'll not be to sad... I hope."

Yuna had locked herself in her room all morning. She could be heard crying softly. It was if she knew Tidus would have to go soon. She had just gotten him back and she didn't want him to leave again.

"Y-Yuna? It's me, Tidus... can I come in?" Tidus asked.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" She responded.

"Yes. I promise. And... I-I'm sorry for upsetting you Yuna. I should have told you before. I wanted to but... It wouldn't come out for some reason." Tidus heard Yuna unlock the door slowly. Tidus opened the door just as slowly. Yuna was a mess. Her hair was sticking out and her cheeks wet from crying. Tidus explained to Yuna what he had agreed upon with the fayth. "Yuna I'm so sorry I didn't tell you befo-" He stopped when Yuna hugged him. He saw Yuna's tears. He himself started to tear up. He couldn't stand Yuna being so sad. He bent down and kissed Yuna. They fell into her bed and continued to kiss and lovingly touched each other.

-At sundown-

"Well... I guess this is goodbye?" Tidus said to everyone.

"No." Yuna said. "This is only farewell. See you in a year."

Tidus had begun to disappear. He kissed Yuna one last time while he could still touch her. Once he couldn't feel her anymore all he said were 4 words. "I love you, Yuna."

Yuna softly whispered, "I love you too.

Everyone waved him off as he slowly disappeared.

"Now, now Yuna," Lulu said to a sad looking Yuna, "It's only a year. He'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2: Tidus Returns

**I'm putting a lot of love into this fan fiction because I absolutely hate how Square Enix decided to make their spin off writings. Honestly I just really hate Final Fantasy X- Will. It is so trash. I love Yuna and Tidus so much... almost as much as they love each other. Maybe I'll finally finish a story! One last thing, I know that I'm writing about a game that literally was made just a little before I was born and that not many people will read this. But I don't care, for the few people who do read this I thank you, I'm not in it for the reviews, follows, or favorites. I just love FFX.  
**

Chapter II: Tidus Returns

"Don't cry. For you it will be just a moment." The fayth said to Tidus.

"I'm ready. Let's do this, okay?" Tidus responded with a breaking voice.

Tidus this time didn't vanish, he didn't move at all. It went dark. Tidus attempted to speak but when he opened his mouth, he was filled with water. " _Am I already back in Spira... well, that was quick."_ Tidus thought. He swam to the surface. He could see Besaid. It had a few more houses now but still the same architecture. He started to swim to the islands but it was much farther than what he thought. He started to fell dizzy. _"No..."_ he thought, _"I will see Yuna again. I have to."_ He went against his body and managed to arrive at the beach. His soul carried his body this far but he couldn't stand. "Help... someone!" Tidus tried to call out but it came out soft. Luckily the nearby Kindegaurdians were there. They carried him to Wakka's and Lulu's house.

"Tidus! You're back! Thank goodness. You need to go to Yuna, ya? She hasn't been herself since you left." Wakka shouted.

Lulu told Wakka, "No. Yuna should come to him. Look, he can barely move!"

"Your right... well then let's tell her Tidus has returned, ya?" Wakka said.

Just then Rikku entered. "It's been exactly a year! Is he back yet!"

"Perfect timing! Go find Yuna. Tell her that Tidus has returned, ya?" Wakka said.

"Oh Yunie will be so excited! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Rikku goes to Yuna. She had been in the temple. She was thinking about Tidus.

"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Rikku? What are you doing here?" Yuna said in a sad tone.

"Why are you always sad now? Oh well it doesn't matter anyway..." Rikku said.

"Rikku, you wouldn't understand! Your not a kid anymore you know! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Yuna shouted angrily.

"Hehe... well I guess I can't tell you my secret if you don't think I'm grown up." Rikku playfully said.

Yuna half-heartily responded "Fine you are grown up. What's the secret."

"A certain hot blondey washed up on shore! He seems into you!"

"It isn't... him is it? He isn't back is he? Tell me!" Yuna shouted excitedly. She hadn't been this excited in a while.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Rikku and Yuna playfully laughed and danced back to the house like children.

"TIDUS!" Yuna exclaimed seeing him resting in his old bed. She jumped onto him, kissing. She wrapped herself around him.

"Take it easy on him, ya? He just woke up recently!" Wakka said. "But I'll leave you to be. Come on Rikku!"

Rikku said "But I want to see him to you know! Fine, I'll come."

Tidus put his hand on on Yuna's head. He hugged her as tight as he could even though it wasn't that tight considering his weakened state.

"Tidus, I... I-" Yuna began.

"Sshh." Tidus whispered. He then kissed her again and again. "It's getting hot in here. I just wanna take off my shirt." Tidus said with a smirk on his face.

"No. You are tired I can tell. I'll go, I can wait until you are healed." Yuna said softly.

"Wait... stay here. I was just kidding. I... don't want to let go, Yuna." Tidus said.

"You're here now... you aren't leaving again are you?" Yuna asked.

"Nope. I think I'm here for good." He said.

They held each other in their arms until they fell asleep on top of each other without even realizing it.

Rikku peaked in the room. "Ooooh... they aren't supposed to do that. Hehehe, I'm going to tell Wakka and Lulu. They'll be so mad." She laughed thinking herself to be clever.

"And what would make you think I care? They look cute as a couple, ya?" Wakka said from behind Rikku.

"Aw what... but they aren't supposed to do that unless they are married!" Rikku whined.

"Hah, you're just jealous Rikku." Wakka said.

"Wha- but -I -argh! Can't I ever have fun?" Rikku exclaimed.

-In the morning-

" _*YAWN..._ Good morning, Yuna!" Tidus said as he woke up.

"Oh!" Yuna said surprised as she sat up. "I must have fallen asleep here... you don't mind do you?"

"Yeah, no problem... I like it, it's just that... your sitting on my arm." Tidus said laughingly.

"Sorry." Yuna said as they both laugh. "Hey, Tidus... how come you haven't changed at all?"

"Huh... um, I don't know. The last 3 years have gone fast." Tidus said.

"Wait, so you haven't aged at all. So your still 17?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I am when you put it that way! Is that bad?" Tidus asked in return with an innocent look.

"Maybe... we shouldn't have done what we did last year then. Or even what we did today. It's... It's not right. Do you think things will work, now that we have such a gap in age?" Yuna asked worriedly.

Reassuringly Tidus replied, "Hey, that won't matter. Yuna, I love you with all my heart. We don't need to tell anyone what happened last year. Or even tell anyone that I haven't aged. None of that matters now."

"Ok. It will be like our secret at Macanalia." Yuna said now reassured.

"Yup. Hey, um, not that I'm not enjoying this time but I haven't eaten in a year and I'm kind of hungry. I feel way better now anyway, I can probably get up." Tidus stands up, nearly falls, but catches and composes himself.

-At the breakfast table-

"You guys had a nice sleep, ya?" Wakka asked with a smirk on his face.

"I- we- um- we didn't mean-" Yuna began with her face reddening.

"Hey I'm only kidding. Take it easy." Wakka said before Yuna finished. After a small moment of silence, Rikku said abruptly,

"I'm leaving tomorrow, ok! I have a lot of work to do!"

"What kind of work do you do Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"Oh it is a lot... but since you asked I-" Rikku began.

Yuna stopped Rikku and said to Tidus, "Trust me, she'll talk for an hour of all her work."

"Ha. Never mind then." Tidus said.

"Aw, Just when someone was going to listen! What are you going to do anyway?" Rikku asked.

"I, uh... I don't know. Do I have to do anything?" Tidus said.

"Maybe you could go back to Blitzing." Lulu, who was quietly feeding her baby, suggested.

"Hey! That's a great idea, say when does the season start again anyway? Ha, I don't even know what month it is!" Tidus said enthusiastically.

"It's in just a few weeks, I bet the Aurochs would let you join. They haven't been as good as they were 3 years ago when you and me both played. So you are going to join, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah I think I will... but only if Yuna agrees. I mean I just came back after a year and then I'd be gone for the entire season. Anyway I'm not fully recovered, maybe next season is better. What do you think Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know, do you think you'll be able to last the whole season? What if you just joined in during the tournament? They'd let you I'm sure." Yuna suggested.

"That's not a bad idea... hope I'm not out of practice!" Tidus said.

"So your just going to sit here and do nothing until then? That seems like a waste of time." Rikku said.

"Yeah well, I guess I am pretty good at wasting time! Maybe I'll just go around Spira. Just revisiting memories." Tidus said. "Hey... are there seconds?"


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**This chapter picks up the afternoon right after last chapter. Really quick, I'd like to say that know where I want to go with the story but I'm not sure how to get there. If anything feels forced, I will revise it as I want this to be my first finished story. I'm just writing what comes to me in dreams and daydreams. More than that, in my other stories, I had run into a problem where I forced myself to create filler as I didn't want to end it too fast. That is why I never finished them, but this will be different... I hope lol.**

Chapter III: Memories

"Does anyone know where Tidus went?" Yuna said with a slight hint of worry.

Wakka replied, "Yuna, you can't be with him all the time. Trust me, he probably just needs some alone time. You'll let him have it, ya?"

"I... don't know Wakka. I want to be with him..." Yuna said.

"You guys need your alone time. I don't want to see you fight." Wakka replied.

"Tidus wouldn't fight me! You and Lulu don't fight do you?"

"Well... not when we have other people around. But yes, we do get into arguments all the time. It's just normal, ya? I think you'll find it more fun if you guys aren't always next to each other. When you live with someone, you tend to get into fights."

"I... didn't know. Maybe he is annoyed I've been so attached since he came back." Yuna asked.

"I don't think it's that. I mean he came back for you, Yuna. He didn't come back for me, Lulu, Rikku, or anyone else in Besaid, ya?"

"I guess you're right... but for now I'm going to call him. Is that okay?"

"Yuna, you don't need to ask me, it's up to you."

Yuna left through the door and whistled as loud as she could. She didn't hear a reply. She whistled again. This time she heard a faint whistle coming from the nearby mountain.

-Meanwhile, at the mountain peak-

Tidus was looking out from the mountain. He could see the physical changes to Besaid and even Kilika from there. He noticed that there were more buildings in Kilika. He wondered when he would go there again.

 _"Huh? was that a whistle," Tidus thought, "I guess I'll head back."_

He whistled as loud as he could back at Yuna. He started back down the mountain but he encountered a fiend.

 _"A water flan. This won't take too lon- oh no... I left all my stuff back at the house! Well at least it's just on water flan"_

As if the water flan already knew Tidus would be coming, it had brought along its friends. There were a baker's dozen of water flan ready to kill Tidus.

 _"Uh... what do I do. They are blocking the path, so I can't run past them. I'll have to call Yuna."_ he thought.

Tidus whistled at Yuna again and hoped she knew what he was thinking. He started to run back up the mountain as the flan were slow. He wouldn't have long, just a few hours.

-Back to Yuna at Wakka and Lulu's house-

"Was that another whistle?" Yuna said aloud. She heard two more whistles. She ran inside and grabbed her twin pistols. She started up the mountain. It took her not long to reach the flan.

"Tidus! Are you there?" Yuna shouted.

"Yah! I forgot my sword. Did you bring someone to fight these flans?" Tidus asked.

"No, but I'm here!" She said laughing at Tidus's misfortune.

She shot at the flan and killed one very fast. The flan were weak and tried to escape but Yuna killed them before they could.

"Yuna... I didn't know you could fight! That was amazing! Thanks for saving me." Tidus said enthusiastically.

Yuna laughed. "What were you doing here anyway," then in a sudden change of tone, Yuna softly asked, "You didn't come here to get away from me did you?"

Now it was Tidus's turn to laugh. "No of course not Yuna, I told you. I love you. It's just that I wanted to see from up here all that's changed, you know?"

Relieved, Yuna asked, "You want to go see for yourself? Rikku is leaving today, we can ask her to drop us off somewhere. Maybe... Macalania? You said you wanted to visit your memories right."

Sadly, Tidus said, "Didn't you say it was fading last year... is it gone?"

"Actually, not yet. They think the woods will fade in ten years and maybe slower if they can find some way to stop it." Yuna replied.

Now rejuvenated, Tidus said, "You want to relive the memory, Yuna? It will be just us again!"

"Tidus... we shouldn't... you... you aren't even old enough yet. We shouldn't have done that all those years ago." She said seriously.

"But... why not. Nobody would know. And, Yuna... if everyone thinks I'm 20, then I might as well be. Yuna don't you want to-" he started until Yuna cut him off.

"No. We can't. It isn't right unless we... um take the next step."

"Who says its not right?"

"Everyone. If someone saw us... we would be in so much trouble. I can't, Tidus."

Tidus grabs Yuna's hand, "Trust me, no one will ever find out."

Yuna looks into Tidus's eyes. "But... alright. Promise no one will find out?"

"Of course!" Tidus said with a smile on his face.

They went back down to the bottom of the mountain. They looked for Rikku who was on the beach about to leave.

"Oh, hey Yunie. Tidus. What's up?" Rikku said.

"Hey is this a new ship?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, remember, I told you we got a new one. Brother named it Kelvin. You probably don't remember because you were moping around all day before Tidus came back!" Rikku answered.

Yuna's face reddened. "Hey! I... wasn't that much of a mess was I?"

"Hey, Rikku, can we use it to go to Macalania? I just wanted to revisit a memory." Tidus said.

"Yah... hey but what did you do in Macalania?" Rikku asked.

"Uh... it... was... nothing..." Tidus awkwardly sputtered out, hesitating before each spoken word.

"Well if it was nothing than we won't go there! Tell me!" Rikku said smirking.

"You aren't very good at lying." Said Yuna with a frown. "All we did there was... we kissed. That's all Rikku.

"Ooooooooh... fine I'll let you on since you told me. Hey, don't worry! I can keep a secret!" Rikku said.

They boarded the ship. It was a huge ship with 8 rooms in a row. From the inside they looked like cabins with a bed each. They were each 10 by 10 by 10 feet. But from the outside, they looked like they were built right into the wall. The rooms were right across a dining hall. Near the side was a kitchen. Then, going further to the front of the ship was the main deck where there were three seats. One was in the middle. That was where the pilot would sit. To the right there was a seat for the mechanic. To the left there was a seat for the navigator.

Yuna and Tidus had to share a room because the some of the rooms weren't completely ready since the paint was still drying.

Once they were in the room alone, Tidus asked Yuna, "Hey, how come your so good at lying? You completely fooled Rikku!"

"Well," Yuna began, "I guess it's just natural! Hah, if all we did was kiss than why would we keep it such a big secret."

"You know Yuna, you've changed so much..." Tidus said.

"And you haven't changed at all." Yuna said.

"Ah, going back to Macalania reminds me of all the stress we were under. And then when we... you know 'took a break' I felt like we had hope. I remember it so clearly... as if it were only a month ago." Tidus remarked.

"Wow that's how many days you've been real isn't it? Since you first encountered Sin I mean. 11 days on my pilgrimage." Yuna started while Tidus finished with

"And then I was in the farplane for a couple weeks. I came back to Spira in what seemed an instant but I guess really a year. Stayed there for two days before coming back in three years. That's 27 days. Finally, the last two days makes 29... just about at least."

"I guess you haven't really known me for very long then, have you." Yuna said.

"Yeah I guess... but you've known me for 3 years. It's so strange you know... thinking about it that way." Tidus said.

"Yes. Tidus, you wouldn't ever fight with me would you?" Yuna asked, changing the topic to what had been on her mind recently.

"No, of course not! Why would I ever do that?"

"It's just... Wakka said that he and Lulu have fights all the time. He said it was normal."

"But... I can't see myself fighting you. Why would we anyway?"

"I don't know, it's just something I've been thinking. Speaking of things I've been thinking of... Tidus did you bring any protection?"

"What... uh, no I didn't why?"

"What do you mean why! What if... what if you impregnate me?" Yuna said loudly.

"Shh! Someone might here you! I won't, don't worry!" Tidus said with a naive look.

"But what if you do! Then what?"

"Then I'll marry you!" Tidus yelled abruptly. Now his face slightly reddened "I mean... I uh... I didn't uh... Yuna we don't have to do this, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. You were doing this for me weren't you... I shouldn't be so selfish.

"I thought you said we wouldn't fight, Tidus! Wakka was right..."

"No... that wasn't a fight. I just... I just got mad! Not at you Yuna, at myself."

"Ok... and Tidus."

"Yeah?"

"If you did ask to marry me... I'd say yes."


	4. Chapter 4: A Gift From the Heart

**This chapter takes place immediately after the last chapter. I write these late at night usually, sorry if spelling and/or grammar is off. I will probably revise it the following day. Oh by the way, I don't want to make my story have Yuna and Tidus have it it easy. I just need to think of the hardships i want them to experience. I have on in mind... but I am not ready to write that part down yet.**

Chapter IV: A Gift From the Heart

Rikku knocked on the door. "Hey, are you guys alright in there? I heard some yelling."

Tidus was at a loss for words after what Yuna had said earlier so Yuna answered instead. "Yes, we are fine Rikku. Don't worry about us."

"Yah, okay. We are here in Macalania now! We'll come by to pick you up later if you want!" Rikku said.

Tidus composed himself and said, "You know what Rikku, I think... I think we'll just skip Macalania."

Yuna now looked at Tidus. She could tell his sadness and truth be told, she wished to visit Macalania herself. "Tidus, I want to go..." Yuna now whispered so Rikku couldn't hear. "Just no sex, okay."

"Alright." Tidus responded happily.

"What, so are you guys gonna leave or what? Rikku asked.

"Yes, let's go... and Rikku... thanks for taking us. I, uh, appreciate it." Tidus said.

Rikku now grinning at Tidus said, "No problem! Any time!"

They went to Macalania Lake where they both swam in the water.

"Hey... did you mean what you said on the airship?" Tidus asked.

"..." Yuna replied.

After a moment of silence, Tidus broke it by asking, "Remember how it all went down last time? Down to detail?"

"No... it _has_ been three years." she said.

"I was talking about Zanarkand. Last time I mean." Tidus said.

"Oh, now I remember. I remember crying after thinking I would die. I couldn't have stopped my pilgrimage." Yuna said.

"And then... we kissed." Tidus finished.

"Tidus... why did you really bring me here?" Yuna asked.

"What do you mean... wait never mind, I know what you're gonna say, I'm a bad liar?"

"Hehe, horrible!" Yuna and Tidus laugh.

"I brought you here because... I want you to take this." Tidus said taking off a necklace that Yuna hadn't noticed till now. "My old man gave it to me... it belonged to my mom. I wanted to give it to you somewhere special to us."

Yuna replied, "I... can't take this. It's the last thing to remember your mom by, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I want you to have it because if I gave you something that wasn't special to me, how could it be special to you?" Tidus put the necklace around Yuna's neck. It had a thin, silver chain and had a blue jewel in the middle, outlined by silver. It was shaped as a heart and engraved into the silver was the crest of the Zanarkand Abes.

"Are you sure it's alright, Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, if I ever wanted to see it, I'd just have to come see you." Tidus replied.

"Thank you Tidus... I love you." Yuna said hugging Tidus.

"I love you too." Tidus said kissing Yuna, making the place even more special then it already was.

-A little while later-

Tidus and Yuna were in Macalania still and they called for Rikku. Once she returned, she had questions.

"What did you guys do!" She asked.

"We just talked, Rikku. Calm down." Tidus responded.

"Is that true? No, I don't believe you, Yunie be honest, what did you do?" She asked once more.

"Yes, it is! Now don't be starting rumors!" Yuna replied.

"Aw, that's all... what about that necklace." Rikku persisted.

"I gave it to her. Rikku why are you asking so many questions?" Tidus said, returning a question.

"I just want to know! That's all." Rikku said.

"It's okay if you're jealous, you know." Yuna said.

"Yeah, it happens to everyone." Tidus added.

"WHAT! I am not jealous! Why should _I_ be jealous!" Rikku defended.

Yuna and Tidus laughed while Rikku started to steam.

"What's so funny! It isn't funny! I'm not jealous!" Rikku yelled.

"We are only kidding, Rikku." Yuna said.

"Yeah well that wasn't very funny!" Rikku replied harshly.

"Alright, we're sorry. Any more questions?" Tidus said.

"Yes,"" Rikku said in a more excited tone, "what's so special about that necklace anyway? It looks cool and all but is there something else special?"

"No, Rikku, it's just expensive. That's all. Can we leave now?" Tidus said, convincingly lying to Rikku. Tidus didn't have a problem sharing what was so special but somehow, the more people knew it, the less special it would be. Yuna looked impressed at Tidus's progress.

-Back on the airship room-

"Tidus, nice job, you're learning!" Yuna said.

"Once again, someone as by-the-book as you would be so good at lying doesn't make much sense." Tidus said.

"Well, I'm not _that_ good, I'm just better than you, hehe." Yuna replied.

"Yeah, I can tell... why do you really lie so much now? Or at least tell me why you know so much about it?" Tidus asked to Yuna's dismay.

"Fine, I'll tell you. When you were gone... I-I was helpless," Yuna said, " I really couldn't wait to see if you came back, you see. I just wanted to think about you someplace private. But I am still the high summoner, so it is hard to get away from it all. People still ask me for help. So much so, I didn't have time to think about you or anything really. I couldn't do what I wanted. So I just lied to the people; I said that I was too busy to hear there problems. I feel so bad now. Not helping all those people."

"Oh, that makes sense... but how come there weren't so many people at Besaid looking for you?" Tidus asked.

"Well, I asked Rikku to help me. I told her to intercept the people until you were back. It was just two months ago when I asked her."

"Wait," Tidus began, "Is that why you stopped Rikku from telling me all her work? Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak... you don't think I'm weak do you?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"Of course not! Yuna, three years ago, you were willing to sacrifice your life so Spira could have a short time without Sin. From what you told me, you helped all those people one year ago with Paine and Rikku. And, you saved _me_ from those flan just a couple days ago. Not to mention, I couldn't possibly imagine helping out so many people, of course you needed a break." Tidus responded.

"One more thing Tidus... I was really happy to come to Macalania, somewhere private and relaxing... but I can't do something like this often. I can't spend much time with you. I have to take my responsibility and help whoever needs me. I can't stress Rikku out any longer. I would be selfish to do so."

"... I guess not. But that's ok! I'll help you Yuna! It's not like stuff to do until the Blitzball tournament. Why do so many people still need you anyway?" he said.

"People respect me. So with more respect means I have more responsibility." Yuna said.

"I'll help by showing people how to help themselves. It is stupid so many people need your help!" Tidus said.

"It would help if more people could help themselves on small things... but I don't think it's stupid. It is just a responsibility... thank you, Tidus. I really do need some help!"

"No problem! Maybe then we could spend more time with each other." Tidus suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice." Yuna agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Problem In Besaid

**In this chapter, I'm not going to build the relationship of Yuna and Tidus as much, but don't worry, it's just one of few (or maybe one total) chapters in which I don't explore the relationship with Tidus and Yuna. On another note: I may have said this before, but I get all my ideas from dreams... so if I don't get a dream about what I want (FFX), than I won't be able to post a chapter... speaking of dreams, I had a dream for what I wanted for specifically chapter 7... wonder why. Anyway, on to the chapter:**

Chapter V: Problems in Besaid

Tidus, Yuna, and the rest of the people aboard the aircraft Kelvin now arrive at Besaid in the morning where they find a line of 20 or so people at the door of Wakka and Lulu's house.

"Oh no! We were gone for too long! And without Rikku filling in for me... I guess my workload is filled." Yuna said sadly.

"Don't you worry! I got this... just wondering does anyone around here know me?" Tidus asked.

"Well, you have been gone for 3 years so you'll essentially have the same impact that Auron had on us when we first met... why?" she asked, puzzled.

"So I'm basically a living legend? Awesome, that will make it easier for them to listen to me, you know." Tidus replied.

Rikku runs up to Tidus and Yuna. "Hey guys, I wanna help! Don't worry, I want to! But don't you guys want to eat?" They had been so fixated on the fact there were so many people, they hadn't even bothered to eat breakfast.

After they had eaten, they exited the Kelvin.

Wakka ran up to them. "Where have you guys been! They demand to see Yuna and only Yuna!" He anxiously.

"Don't worry!" Tidus began, "I'm ro save the day! You can tell those idiotic, dependent, sons of bi-"

"We can hear you, you know..." An elderly man said from the crowd.

"Oh... well then. Uh, lets pretend that never happened, ok? Alright! Now everybody who has come to ask Yuna if everything is gonna be ok or something about the future of Spira, stand in in front of her." Tidus ordered pointing at Rikku. 7 older people went over. "Everyone who needs something to be killed stand in a line in front of me." 10 or so people came. "You three can talk to Yuna!" Tidus finished.

The people were so willing to take orders from Tidus. It must have been from his experiences as a star player and a leader. The busy day went on as Rikku had to deal with simple questions like 'Will Spira die?' or 'Will I find my one true love?'

Tidus took the worst of it: fighting powerful creatures. He didn't come back till nightfall. And Yuna had to deal with actual problems she could help with, like the sending of the peoples' recently dead friends or family members.

"I'm beat!" Tidus said squinting through two black eyes. I think something bit me on my bum..." Rikku and Yuna laugh at this. "Hey, it isn't funny! Where's Wakka or Lulu, I need first aid!" Tidus yelled.

"Where do you think, inside the house!" Rikku responded

-At the dinner table 30 minutes later-

"-and that's how I got my two black eyes." Tidus said.

"Aw, you poor thing" Lulu replied sarcastically.

Rikku walked up to Tidus while winking at Yuna.

Yuna said, "Why don't I help you eat, Tidus. Close your eyes!" Tidus could hardly see anyways but he still closed his eyes. Rikku touches Tidus's cheeks.

"Is that you Yuna?" Tidus asks.

"Y-yeah! Totally. Keep your eyes closed, no peeking!" Yuna says hurriedly. Wakka tries to not laugh out load and even Lulu is grinning uncontrollably. Rikku moves her face closer to Tidus's. Yuna now seemed more uncomfortable. No longer was she smiling. But she knew it was a harmless prank so she allowed to carry on. Rikku kisses Tidus.

"You're a horrible kisser! I don't know how Yunie can deal with you!" Rikku say.

"Wait what! UGH! RIKKU I WILL KILL YOU!" Tidus said while rubbing his tongue with a napkin.

Everyone died laughing... except Yuna... and Tidus. In fact Yuna felt a twinge of jealousy and she didn't know why. No one noticed though as they were busy laughing/wiping their tongue.

-Later that night, when everyone was going to bed-

"Hey, Tidus!" Yuna whispered.

"Yeah what's up." Tidus whispered back.

"Let's sleep together! Okay?" Yuna asked.

"I don't get it, weren't you the one saying we shouldn't do things like this?" Tidus asked in reply.

"Yeah, but I- um -changed my mind!" Yuna said.

"Wait a second... you aren't jealous of me kissing Rikku are you!" Tidus now said laughing.

"Hey what! No it's just that- well- um, never mind I guess! You're right we shouldn't sleep together anyways!" Yuna responded with anger.

"Oh don't be mad... what if I made it up to you by kissing you now?" Tidus said moving very close to Yuna.

"If we do this, Tidus, then this time I'm in charge!" Yuna said turning off the lights and pushing Tidus to the bed.

"Woah! Where did this side of you come from... I kinda like it!"

-In the middle of the night-

"Huh?" Tidus awoke to a Yuna sleeping next to him. He left the bed and put on some clothes. " _I guess last night was a bit crazy."_ Tidus thought. He went over to the beach. _"When am I gonna have the guts to ask her..."_ he though. _"Argh... alright, I'll think about this later. Man, I wish everyday could be as fun as it was today... despite my humiliation..."_

Just then, several pyreflies appeared in front of him. "What in the world!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Hello Tidus, long time no see." A familiar voice said. The pyreflies came together and appeared an old friend, Auron.

"Auron! But how!" Tidus said shocked.

"No need to explain. I'm just here to talk." Auron said.

"What.. ok you know what? I'm not even gonna ask." Tidus said.

"Well, Tidus. Thanks for telling us that you would just be leaving us." Auron sad sarcastically but in an annoyed toned.

"Hey, it isn't my fault. It's the fayth and stuff!" Tidus said defensively.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Lord Braska and your father sent me to give you some things." Auron said revealing a bag.

"Oh... why didn't you just say so!" Tidus took the first parcel from Auron. A note attached read:

 _Dear Tidus,_

 _Thank you for saving the life of my daughter. I am very greatful. I've seen your relationship with my daughter for a while now. I have attached a ring Yuna once gave me when she was very young. I don't know if she'll remember it but either way, I wanted to give it to you in case youever wished to marry my daughter. Even if you don't, please take care of my Yuna._

Sincerely,  
Braska

"Wow... I don't know what to say... can you tell Braska I thank him with all my heart?"

"He can hear you. He should be listening right now. Now here is a gift from your father." Auron said handing Tidus the next package. Attached was another letter. It read:

 _Hello Tidus! What's up. Hey, it's me Jecht! Your old man! I'm giving you a box full of condoms... why? Because last time I forgot to use one, you happened... HAHAHA, just kidding, kid. But seriously though, you were an accident. What I'm really giving you is a book. It's a book on many things, from how to pull off my hardest shots to how to parent your child if you ever had one. I want grand children Tidus. You should be thanking me big time now, you knwo me, I rarely write anything, so I worked hard to make this book._

"Uh... thanks? I guess... dad." Tidus awkwardly said.

"One more thing, Tidus. Here. It's my Katana. Can you and Yuna remember me by it?" Auron asked.

"Of course! ... Thank you Auron, bye."

"See you soon... well hopefully not." Auron said as he dissipated. Tidus went back inside, put his gifts in a drawer in his room, placed a lock over it until he could unlock it in the morning, and fell back asleep next to Yuna.


	6. Chapter 6: Rough Day

**You might have noticed the break I took from Friday-Sunday... yeah... anyways, I attempted to put some humor in the last chapter, I didn't force it, I just wrote what came to mind. This chapter I'm going to try to add tension (or something that could start tension) to Yuna and Tidus's relationship to 'fuel the fire' for chapter 7. It hurts me just writing about tension between the two but without tension it isn't a romantic drama now is it?**

Chapter VI

Yuna woke up early to avoid anyone noticing her in Tidus's room. Rikku especially would make a fuss over it. It was maybe 5:30 when she noticed the Tidus was fully clothed. She knew Tidus never slept like that so she was curious. She noticed a lock on Tidus's drawer. She searched Tidus for his key. She found it in his left pocket. She unlocked the lock and took a peek inside. She noticed 2 letters. She was about to pick one up when "Hey!" Tidus said loudly.

"Wha? Oh um... this isn't what it looks like!" Yuna said, startled.

"You took my key and opened my drawer. Okay, that isn't too bad. You were about to read my private letters. Okay, I still don't care. But, you woke me up at 5:30! Are you kidding me!" Tidus said angered.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to... I was just going anyways." Yuna whispered.

"See you later, just don't wake me up next time." Tidus sleepily mumbled as he fell back asleep.

 _"I hope he doesn't remember this... I wonder what those letters said. I'll find out."_

-8:30 AM-

"YAWN! Ah, what time is- oops overslept... good thing I have absolutely nothing to do... haha." Tidus said aloud.

Yuna entered the room carrying a bowl full of fruit. "Here you go Tidus... sorry about earlier..."

"What? I just woke up... hey now that you mention it, I had a dream where there was Auron somehow. He gave me some stuff that I locked in my drawer... then later in the dream, you woke me up while you were stealing my stuff. Funny, I usually don't remember my dreams you know." Tidus said. "Thanks for bringing breakfast to me!"

"Y-yeah... no problem..." Yuna said realizing that Tidus's 'dream' wasn't a dream at all. She made a mental note to check it out later.

-Later still-

 **NOTE: The following passage is happening to Yuna at the same time the next passage happens to Tidus.**

Tidus was out, working out with Wakka so Tidus could stay in shape for Blitzball and Wakka could get back in shape. Yuna was about to enter Tidus's room when, "Hey Yunie, what are you doing!" Rikku said from behind.

"What the... shouldn't you be back on the airship by now?" Yuna asked her, surprised.

"Well, it's way more fun here with Tidus here anyways." Rikku replied with Yuna turning green with jealousy. "Huh, you jealous? Hehe! Bet you were mad last night then! I wish I could see your face, I was too busy laughing."

Yuna, now forgetting why she was here said, "I just didn't like it that you would kiss Tidus when he's with me."

Rikku laughingly replied, "What, you think Tidus hasn't ever kissed a girl before you? I bet you he has! In fact, you think you're the first relationship he's been in? He was a star Blitzball player and he is really good looking, of course he has! He's probably already had se-"

"RIKKU! Stop it! You think that this is a joke! Rikku, grow up already. You act like you are in middle school? Can't you see that you're hurting me!" Yuna said, with her face hot with anger.

"But... Yuna, I was only jok-" Rikku began.

"A JOKE! Why is everything a joke to you! You need to find your own boyfriend and leave mine alone! Why can't you just be gone already?" Yuna said.

Tears now formed in Rikku's eyes. "I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry Yuna!" She stuttered out.

"Just go, already! The longer the better." Yuna said cruelly.

Rikku ran out of the house crying all the way back to the airship. She dropped a letter. It read:

 _Dear Yuna,_

 _I wanted to thank you for the great friend and cousin you've been to me! I love you! My birthday is coming up soon so I just wanted to invite you! It will be so much fun. You seem so distant now that Tidus is here and I get why but I miss you a lot. I hope you can make it! I also hope you stop treating me like I'm still small anymore. I've been working so hard lately partially because I wanted to prove to you that I'm growing up! See, I even wrote this letter myself._

 _Love,  
Rikku_

Now Yuna realized what she had just done. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry Rikku..." She said aloud to no one. Wakka ran in a few moments later.

"Yuna, you're... okay? I thought something horrible happened, what with Rikku running out all teary and stuff. But you're alright, ya?" Wakka asked.

Yuna now began to cry. "Wakka, I've been so cruel to her. I-I was mad at her because she was just joking that Tidus had gone out with-with other people. I told her to l-leave. And- and I told her she acted like a kid and I- and-" Yuna tried to say. She fell to the ground and showed Wakka the letter."

"Oh... Yuna, it's okay. It isn't your fault, you just got a bit mad. She shouldn't have messed with you anyways." Wakka said trying to console her. It didn't work very well as Yuna cried harder. "Yuna, it's alright, she'll understand, just talk to her. Even if she's upset with you, she'll always love you. It will be alright, now no more crying, ya."

"Al-alright" Yuna managed to say.

-At the same time with Tidus-

"Hey, Wakka, you wanna play some 1-1?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, I thought you brought me here to work out, not to play! Let's at least work out before we play, ya!" Wakka replied.

"Yah, I guess you're right."

Wakka and Tidus were working while they chatted.

"So how are things with you and Yuna going?" Wakka asked.

"Couldn't be better!" Tidus replied.

"Really? Don't expect it to be all smooth, ya?"

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, they never are. Trust me, it just isn't real for everything to go perfectly."

"I guess you're right. You want some heavier dumbbells, Wakka? That's pretty light."

"Well I just started again. Let me take it easy, ya?"

"Whatever. Hey so what do you think bad could happen between Yuna and me?"

"Hopefully nothing too serious but don't worry about it. Whatever is gonna happen will happen, ya? Hey, I think I'm ready to play."

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about."

They got in the water. Wakka would start with the ball. Tidus came and tackled Wakka hard. Wakka managed to keep hold of the ball and shot but Tidus made a quick recovery and managed to get a finger on it. The ball went of the post of the goal and spiraled out of the water. Tidus jumped up and kicked it while doing a back flip. It went fast through the water into the goal.

"Psh, showing off a bit?" Wakka asked.

"What can I say, maybe I'm just too out of your league, ya... oh great, now I'm talking like you..." Tidus said.

They dove back into the water with Wakka getting the ball again. This time he immediately fake kicked it at Tidus and Tidus fell for the trick. Wakka kciked it sideways away from Tidus so this time Tidus would have no chance of blocking it. Because of Bernoulli's Principle, the ball curved around Tidus, softly into the goal.

"awyw" Tidus said underwater making whatever he said inaudible. They swam up. "Hey! That was weak!"

"No, that was strategy, you should use that sometimes instead of always using power, ya?" Wakka replied.

"I guess you're right. But now it's my turn. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO-" Tidus began before being interrupted by Wakka.

"Enough with the trash talking! You sound like a Basket Blitz player!" Wakka said.

"Basket Blitz?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, you don't know about that knockoff? Since the eternal calm, people are finding more ways to entertain themselves. Some people last year invented a new sport they called Basket Blitz. You can't use your feet, Only your hands. It's half underwater, half above with huge poles with baskets at the top. The pole sticks up out of the water and you try to throw the ball in there. Some people can jump out of the water and slam the ball into the basket which they call a dunk. It's kind of a weaker sport too, you like to push and shove in Blitzball, ya? Well in Basket Blitz, you can't. You just try to stay in front of the person you are defending and affect his vision by waving your hands in there face or even blocking their shot. Most people who play the game talk trash all the time and it is really annoying, ya?" Wakka explained.

"That... sounds really lame. I'm gonna try it." Tidus said.

"Well, alright, the season starts after the Blitzball Tournament is over. You could be the best in two different sports! You might even become more popular than Yuna, ya?"

"Yeah, that would be cool... hey hold on Wakka."

"What! What happened?"

"Rikku is crying, can't you hear, she's pretty far away but I can still hear her. She's running from your house! You should go check your house, I'll check what's wrong with Rikku! Hurry!"

"Uh-oh. This could be bad. Wakka exclaimed.

Tidus caught up to Rikku. She sank to the ground just before she reached the airship.

"Rikku! Hey Rikku! What's wrong! What's happened!" Tidus yelled.

Rikku couldn't speak, she was too busy crying. Tidus hugged Rikku.

"Hey, don't worry Rikku. Tell me what happened, it's alright." Tidus said reassuringly.

"It-it's Yuna. She was... she was so m-mean to me! She t-told me to- to-" She couldn't finish. "It's all your fault! She wouldn't of yelled like that at me if it wasn't for you!" Rikku's sadness turned to anger.

"Oh, Rikku. I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean whatever I did. I'll talk to Yuna, she won't be mad, I promise!" Tidus said.

"R-really... thanks Tidus. You're a real friend, y-you know?" Rikku said.

"No problem! Come on, let's go back to her." Tidus suggested.

"O-Okay" Rikku said as Tidus put his arm around her shoulder and walked her back.

-Now, back at the house-

Tidus and Rikku entered to find Yuna wet with tears too.

"Go on!" Tidus urged.

"Make up now!" Wakka commanded.

"Yunie... I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have said what I did." Rikku said.

"No! I'm sorry Rikku! I don't know why I got so mad! I acted so cruel to you. I shouldn't have said you were acting like a kid... you're right, you have been working so hard. I just never noticed. In fact I act more childish than you! I love you Rikku! I didn't mean to push you away. I'm so sorry. I won't ever do that again." Yuna said.

"You really mean that?" Rikku asked.

"Of course." Yuna replied. Rikki and Yuna hugged.

"Awwww" Tidus and Wakka both said.

Lulu entered the room an saw Rikku and Yuna in an embrace. "I've missed something important again haven't I?"

"You could say that..." Wakka said.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Fight

**I'm really happy the way my last chapter turned out, but despite that, I'm gonna try to make this chapter a turning point in the story... this is one of the chapters I dreamed up! Of course, when dreaming up story ideas, well, they change. I'm actually starting this the same day I finished chapter 6 because despite chapter 6 being my longest chapter, I am not burned out for today. On a final note, I think once I reach chapter 10, I'm going to refine/correct mistakes in all the chapters up till then. Anyways, let to chapter begin!**

Chapter VII: Dinner Fight

 _Dear journal,_

 _What's up. It's Tidus! Yeah, didn't think I'd write in you either. So, I guess yesterday was pretty crazy. Rikku and Yuna had a fight. It got pretty serious but Wakka and me stopped it from escalating. It really makes me think of Yuna and me... will we fight like that? I hope not... on another note, once I turn 18, I plan to propose to Yuna. It won't be for a while of course but that doesn't matter much to me, I'll wait forever for her. I checked my drawer yesterday. Turns out, Auron really did visit me that night. I checked my dad's book and it said to make a journal to help clear my head. Funny enough, it comes from my old man, and I have never seen him write in a journal. The most he ever used to write was his autograph... This is dumb. Why am I still writing?_

"Hey Tidus! What you writing there?" Wakka asked.

"Huh, oh it isn't anything. You need anything?" Tidus asked back.

"Yes actually, well Yuna does. She said she needed to talk to you. You'll go see her, ya? She's waiting for you." Wakka told Tidus.

"Yeah I will." Tidus said.

Tidus walked out of the house. There was a girl waiting, she was pretty and looked around Tidus's age.

"Hey, I'm here with a problem and I was looking for high summoner Yuna." the girl said.

"Is there something I can help you with instead?" Tidus asked.

"Yes... I guess. You're Sir Tidus aren't you? Well, my problem is I can't find anyone to spend my life with."

"Don't worry about that, you'll find someone I'm sure. You're really pretty anyways, I'm sure a lot of guys would be into you!"

"What about you?"

Tidus laughed. "Sorry, I'm taken!"

"Aw, that's a shame! Thank you by the way, I guess I didn't have that big of a problem!" She kissed Tidus in thanks.

"Hey! I thought I said I was taken!" Tidus said.

"Oh, sorry, where I'm from, that's how we thank people." She said.

"Oh... where are you from?" Tidus asked.

"I lived on a minor island near Bevelle. It has no name actually, it is too small. We had less people than here in Besaid."

She left and Tidus forgot what he was going to do. He went back inside and framed Auron's Katana over his bed. It took him about 30 minutes to remember he had to meet Yuna. He rushed away to the temple. He saw Yuna inside and talked to her.

"Hey there Yuna!" Tidus happily said.

"Tidus... you're late. I asked you to come 30 minutes ago." Yuna said.

"Oh, yeah, got caught up in something. What did you need?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, I've been wondering since Rikku mentioned it, have you ever... been with someone else." Yuna said.

"Well... uh actually," Tidus was about to say yes. In the Dream Zanarkand, he had dated at least 3 girls, but he then remembered what his dad's book had told him: NEVER talk about your ex. "Uh, no I don't think so... I uh think."

"Really? Then what's that kiss on your cheek?" Yuna said now angry.

"What... oh yeah, I was just helping someone out and she kissed me without my consent. Hey, Don't you trust me a bit more than that?" Tidus said.

"Tidus, I don't believe you... tell me the truth." Yuna said.

"Couldn't be more truthful." Tidus said.

"So you have never willingly kissed, dated, or... had sex with anyone but me. Promise me you haven't."

"I promise... fine," he said not able to lie to Yuna for much longer, "I uh... had my first kiss when I was 15. I broke up with that girl and started dating another one. When I was 16 we had sex and broke up later because I was cheating on her."

"You... did?" Yuna said heart achingly.

"Yes but that was all in dream Zanarkand. None of it was real to me. You and me, we are real." Tidus said.

"Tidus, you've been through so many relationships... none of them worked out. And this is my first one... what are the chances this works out?" She asked.

"Plenty, I was really young at the time, I shouldn't have done anything like that back then."

"Alright... but Tidus, one more thing. Tell me what those letters say."

"What! Hey, why do you need to know! I can't tell you."

"Why not!" Yuna yelled.

"Fine... the letter was from my dad... it just told me that I was an accident and gave me a book on how to live an adult life... since he wasn't there to teach me before."

"And the other letter?"

Tidus pretended not to know what she was talking about. "What... _other_ letter."

"Don't play dumb, I saw there were two."

"Oh yeah, just ignore the fact that my dad sent me a letter from the farplane... the other letter... is personal."

"Can't you trust me?"

"Well, I can but you can't know this."

"Trust goes two ways." Yuna said walking out.

 _"Well great! Just what I needed! She isn't going to act the same is she? I know! I'll propose earlier... that way she'll know what the letter would say... and if I don't, she'll wonder what it said for almost a year and by that time... if she started treating me differently... it could be... over."_ Tidus thought.

Tidus and Yuna avoided each other until dinner. Tidus grabbed the ring Braska had sent him. He was prepared to propose but he was having second thoughts. He decided to wait and decide in the moment.

"Uh... you two alright?" Wakka asked worriedly.

"Absolutely" Yuna gritted through her teeth.

"Uh... yeah! Yeah... just _great..._ " said sarcastically.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Lulu asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Tidus said, putting on an obviously fake smile.

"Riiight... okay so um how was your day... Wakka?" Rikku asked awkwardly.

"It was... good. You had a good day too, ya?" Wakka asked Lulu.

"Yes... Vidina behaved... good. And... what about you Tidus?" Lulu said, passing on the question to Tidus.

"Uhhhh. It... was... stressful. And uh... what. About. You... Yuna?" Tidus said knowing he was going to get an earful.

"Oh... my day? How was my day? Hm. How about my boyfriend kissed another girl?" Yuna started with steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey! But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I didn't want her to, she just did!" Tidus defended. But Yuna's fire would not be put out by a cup of water.

"I, of course, would trust... _him_ ," Yuna said, not wanting to say Tidus's name, "but he doesn't trust m enough to see his secret letters. I, not being able to trust _him_ had to use deductive reasoning. Especially since he has a history of cheating. So, are you going to prove to me that you aren't cheating by showing me the letters."

"Hey! I'm not showing you the letters! They are my business! Yuna! Don't think you're the only one crossed here!" Tidus said now yelling. "I've done _nothing_ wrong! I've had to deal with the fact that I'm 3 years younger than you." This realization shocked everyone but Yuna and Tidus in the room. "I've said that it didn't bother me, I came back for you! But can't you understand I can't show you the letters! You surely haven't shown me all of your secrets, why should I have to tell you!"

"Enough!" Lulu interrupted. "You two will not yell across the table for all of dinner! This is ridiculous, you are acting like children!"

"Yeah, well to Yuna, I still am a child!" Tidus said.

"Oh yeah? Well that's because you are!" Yuna yelled back.

"That's it! You can read the letters without me wanting you to!" He threw is sword into the floor. Vidina started crying. Everyone else went silent. "I'm out of here! I'm done! I never asked for much Yuna! All I asked was a little respect." He stormed out through the rain and asked a nearby villager if he could borrow their boat.

"Yeah, well good riddance. He only brought me pain anyways." Yuna said surprisingly unaffected. She ran outside and took off her necklace... the one Tidus gave her. She threw it at him, saying "You forgot something!"

"Yu-" Wakka began.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Yuna said like a 7 year old.

"Yuna that's enough! You said Tidus acts like a kid? Look at yourself. Look what your doing! This isn't like you!" Lulu said now angered.

It was then Wakka noticed a black box. He secretly opened it and saw a ring. _"Oh no..."_ Wakka thought.

Yuna ran to Tidus's room and took the letters. She read the first one, it was from Tidus's dad. _"Well... he wasn't lying there."_ she thought. She moved onto the next one. She was surprised to see it was from her father. She hesitantly opened and read it.

She ran outside, leaving everyone in confusion. She ran to the villager who Tidus went to to ask for a boat. "Is he still here!" Yuna asked hurriedly.

"That young man? No, he offered me a lot of Gil for my boat and immediately sailed off. I warned him not to sail in the storm but he seemed in a hurry." The villager responded.

Yuna walked back inside.

"Yu-Yuna... I think... I think Tidus was going to give you this. Don't be sad, ya? He'll be back..." Wakka said uncertainly, giving Yuna the black box. Yuna opened it and immediately closed it again. She looked like she was sick.

"Yunie... are you gonna be alright?" Rikku asked.

"I... messed u-up... didn't I-I?" She said on the verge of tears. She snapped out of it and exclaimed, "No! No! It isn't over! Wakka, don't you have a ship I can borrow?"

"Well... yes, you can use it whenever you want... but in the storm... well it is made of metal and it is really tall. Wait until the storm is over, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Sorry, Wakka. This can't wait. Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Yuna said aloud as she ran to Wakka's boat.

"Y-Yunie!" Rikku cried out but Yuna didn't listen.

She started heading in the direction Tidus would have headed, to Kilika. After 30 minutes, she caught up to Tidus's boat. It was smaller and slower.

"Tidus! Tidus I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" Yuna yelled. Tidus pretended not to notice. "Tidus! Ti-" Yuna was interrupted by a huge wave hitting the her boat. The boat turned over and Yuna was trapped under it.

Tidus jumped out of his boat. He looked around for Yuna but the ship sinking further by the second. He could hear Yuna's screams for a while. Soon the screaming stopped.

* * *

 **Didn't turn out the way I thought it would... was originally going to be more emotional but I like it this way! Hopefully you did too, hate to leave it at a cliff hanger but that's the way it goes!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes Were Made

**When you're internet is trash and you lose your writing. ;( well that sucks but hey, I don't care. I think this will be a good one! It came to me in a, guess what, dream! Ah, I love it when my sub-conscience does work for me.  
**

Chapter VIII: Mistakes Were Made

Tidus screamed in the storm with unnoticeable tears streaming down his face. "YUNA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Yuna had been stuck under the sinking boat and now that it was completely submerged, Tidus had almost lost hope. He dove and searched for a 5th time and he finally found Yuna's sinking body. He brought her up to the storming surface. Tidus was freezing cold and could hardly breathe.

"Yuna! Please, don't leave me!" Tidus realized he was only wasting time. Yuna was still lying motionless. He took a deep breath and blew into Yuna's mouth. He kept doing this until finally Yuna started coughing out water and even a little blood. The water must have ripped a piece of the boat which impaled Yuna because she was bleeding. Luckily, it wasn't too bad because she soon stopped coughing water or blood and seemed fine. Tidus grabbed her head and put his near hers.

"It's all my fault Yuna... I'm such an idiot! We're gonna die aren't we? No, you won't, I won't let you." Tidus said scared and soft.

"I-I am sorry, too... Tidus, I won't let you die either. I'm fine, you don't need to support me." She replied also scared but tried to keep calm. They kissed for what seemed the last time.

They swam along with Tidus helping Yuna. They tried at least, they weren't going anywhere fast. If they didn't reach Besaid in time, they would get Hypothermia. They had to swim against the current because Kilika was still much further than Besaid.

"We aren't ever going to make it, we need to think of something else!" Tidus yelled.

"There isn't anything." Yuna said crying. "Tidus, we are going to die here. And it's all because I didn't trust you."

"... Do you trust me now?" Tidus asked.

"Well... yeah." Yuna replied.

"Well than shoot your pistols in the air. We have been in the water for 30 minutes now. We should have 20-30 more so there isn't any time to waste." Tidus commanded.

"O-Okay... I trust you!" Yuna said reassured.

"Wait! Before you shoot, do you know S.O.S.?" Tidus asked.

"N-No... but I think Wakka does since his brother told him." Yuna replied.

"Three fast shots, then three slow, and three more fast! Do it now!" Tidus said. She did just that.

"Now we wait for a couple minutes. No use in wasting ammo if they can't hear us... if only we had a flare!"

-Back at the house-

Everyone had left and were standing out, looking to see when Tidus and Yuna came back.

"Let's go on the airship! I don't care if it is dangerous! They could be in trouble." Rikku said.

"I'll come with you! The rest stay here and watch for signs, ya?"

A while after sailing out towards Kilika, Rikku had heard the shots. "Wakka, what do you think it is?"

"Go towards it!" Wakka said.

After a couple minutes they could all hear the shots.

"That is... S.O.S.! They have to be close! Otherwise we couldn't hear them, ya?" he said.

-Back with Tidus and Yuna-

"Yuna, we are out of ammo now... I need to tell you something. I love you so much... it doesn't look like we are gonna make it but... but I want you to know... I was gonna ask you to marry me as soon as I thought you'd accept." Tidus said.

"I was just waiting for you to say it... I would've said yes. Uhn." Yuna grabbed her side. It had started to burn like fire while the rest of her body felt frozen.

"Yuna!" Tidus swam closer. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Yuna's wound. "Stay strong... we have to.

Just then they saw the airship. Tidus took off his shirt and waived to the ship. The ship came close to the sea and opened the side door. Rikku and Wakka helped the two onto the ship. They immediately were put on beds while Wakka and Rikku did what they could.

"Your fine! Don't worry, your safe now." Rikku assured.

"You guys came really close, ya... how you feeling?" Wakka asked.

"Aching and frozen..." Tidus said.

"I'm... feeling better... I, um, I..." Yuna shut her eyes.

"Yuna!" All three said simultaneously.

Tidus tried to get up.

"No you don't. You rest, we save Yuna, ya? You did your piece. Now rest!" Wakka ordered.

Rest didn't come easy for the worried Tidus. Once they arrived at Besaid, they were seen by a doctor. They both had mild Hypothermia but it would not be permanent. Tidus had muscle soreness all over. Yuna was lucky. Her wound could have been infected or she could have even gotten tetanus. Days passed until Tidus and Yuna were cleared to walk again. As they walked to the house, they were presently surprised.

"Hey guys! You're finally back! Here, I wanted you two to have these." Rikku said handing them baked cookies. "I made them myself! Bet you didn't know I could bake!"

"Since when?" Tidus asked, skeptical.

"That's my secret" Rikku said with a smirk. "Hey, stop waiting out here! Come inside already."

"You're doing good, ya?" Wakka said

"Yes!" Both Tidus and Yuna responded.

"Well, we found this near the house of the villager who you took the boat from. We polished it!" Wakka gave Yuna the necklace she threw at Tidus. She put it on immediately.

"And here's your sword back, Tidus! We sharpened it!" Wakka said, handing Tidus the sword back.

"Wow, everyone's acting so nice and happy... maybe we should almost die more often!" Yuna said jokingly.

"Yes, well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... the whole of Spira is worried sick about you, Yuna." Lulu said. "Everyone is making up rumors and stories."

"Hey, they won't have to soon enough when we tell 'em that Yuna's back!" Tidus said optimistically.

 _*Knock Knock_

"Come on in!" Rikku said as if she knew who was coming already.

"Hey.. Yuna. It's me, Paine." Paine said.

"Paine! It's been so long!" Yuna said in surprised delight.

"I don't think we've really met... so hey, I'm Ti-" Tidus began.

"I know who you are..." Paine said with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Huh?" Tidus wondered aloud.

"I brought cake... we were all really worried." Paine said.

Yuna and Tidus hadn't eaten good food in a small while and were delighted to hear this.

"Let's eat!" Yuna exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9: Paine

**I wanted to make this chapter earlier buuuut I don't know nearly as much about FFX-2 as I should when making this story... that being said I'm going to make this another shorter chapter. My chapters from now on are either going to be shorter or they will take longer to make now that I'm working on two stories... then again I might not. On to the chapter:**

Chapter IX: Paine

After everyone had a grand time eating cake celebrating, there was going to be questions about EVERYTHING that happened that day. Whether it's reporters for the new newspaper, _Spira Times_ or close friends. First of which was Paine. Tidus felt that Paine was holding something against him. He stayed up at night to see if she would approach him about it. Sure enough she came.

"Hey, you. What's your deal?" Paine questioned Tidus.

"Me? I just met you! What are you talking about!" The offended Tidus spoke.

"I mean what did you do to Yuna? She almost died for you! Why did you try to leave Besaid in the middle of a storm anyway!" Paine, now annoyed, said.

"I-I wasn't thinking... we had a fight that's all and I... ran off really mad. T-That's it!" Tidus said.

"So, you almost got Yuna killed because you got mad? What makes you think you deserve her?"

"I don't! Alright! I don't deserve her, you're right. But, I never meant to do her any harm. I came back for 1 reason, to be with her and protect her."

"Lousy job you've done."

"She won't die! I'll make sure of it. I give you my oath! If I can't protect her, you go ahead and hunt me down..." Tidus swore.

"We'll see... you'd better." Paine said.

"Trust me!"

"I see why Yuna didn't trust you... you know, Yuna always talked highly of you. She said 'He's smart, he's funny, he's brave' but I don't see why she'd fall for you."

"Then you don't know me! I still remember the journey we had."

"Hm... I guess time doesn't effect you when you're... non existent. Everyone knows you haven't aged."

"What! Oh... it was because... yeah okay... uh. So, what about you? What have you been up to? I mean, Yuna told me all about your guys' adventure. Sounded great!" Tidus said, changing the subject.

"Well, since you came here, Yuna's barely talked to me... so you can see why I don't like you." Paine replied.

"She'll come around. What about Rikku?"

"She came around to tell me how Yuna was doing every now and then."

"Then how come you never came to Besaid? You can't have been doing nothing all that time! What were you doing?"

"I don't need to answer you!"

"Yeah, you're right. At least answer me this, how long you planning on staying here? Yuna really loves it when you're here."

"R-Really? She said that?" Paine said shocked.

"Well of course!" Tidus said as if it was obvious.

"I don't know how long I'll stay, but I guess it'll be more than a couple days."

"Well, see you later I guess! It was cool to meet you, really it was."

"See you." Paine left the room but Tidus was still thinking. He though Paine might've been hiding something.

In Tidus's dreams, he saw something that startled him.

"D-Dad?!" Tidus exclaimed, "Oh, this is a dream. Yeah, the completely grey surroundings, the dead man standing here, yep. Definitely a dream."

It was at this moment that Jecht punched Tidus in the mouth.

"OW!" said Tidus.

"Yeah, this is a dream... but a different kind. So what's up." Jecht asked casually.

"What are you doi- no, how are you doing this." Tidus asked.

"You'll find out eventually... but for now, I just needed to tell you something... you and Yuna, you're doing it all wrong!" Jecht accused.

"No, you wouldn't understand, I don't need you're help. Me and Yuna... we have something special." Tidus said.

"HAHAHA! Ohhh, you won't be saying that in the very near future." Jecht laughed.

"What do you mean?" Tidus, now perplexed, asked.

"I'll let Yuna tell you. Use that book I gave you. You're gonna need it big time." he said.

"No, you're gonna tell me now! This isn't funny, you know!" Tidus yelled.

"See you later, son!" Jecht in a fading voice as he himself faded and Tidus woke up.

"What the hell!" Tidus yelled aloud. "Ow... my jaw still hurts. I wonder what he was talking about."

Wakka suddenly entered the room. "Shut up, Tidus! It's one in the morning! Go to sleep and stop talking to yourself, ya? It's weird."

"Oh... yeah... hehe sorry about that." Tidus awkwardly said before heading back asleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter was really short... sorry...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Big News

**HAHAHA! I'm dead! I just let my brother play final fantasy 10... and he got a game over in 15 minutes... I literally didn't think you could do that! On a more serious note, this chapter is gonna be... I don't know, can't use the word special really. It's chapter _10_ in my story about Final Fantasy _10_... there, that's why it's special. Also, Blitzball in FFX-2 sucks compared to FFX so I'm just gonna push that under the rug, k? And, the Zanarkand Abes don't exist right now in my story. As far as I'm concerned, it's post FFX-2 so I can write over it.  
**

Chapter X: The Big News

At the breakfast table, Tidus had just told everyone of the dream he had... leaving out the Yuna part of course.

"That's really strange and all, but it is all just a dream, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yep, so it doesn't mean anything I presume." I replied.

"Tidus, the Blitzball Tournament... it's tomorrow." Wakka said suddenly, completely changing the topic without warning.

"WHAT! I need to tell them I'll play! Where are they?" Tidus yelled.

"Have you not been to the facility? They built it a year ago, rememb- oh wait... haha, I forgot the whole disappear for a year... ya..." Wakka said.

"Hold up... I've just never noticed? How?" Tidus asked.

"It's underwater." Lulu said.

"Tidus... I need to talk to you." Yuna said.

"Can we not stay on topic for a single second? *Sigh* Alright, speak your mind." Tidus replied.

"In private... now! Please." Yuna spoke as Tidus swallowed down the rest of his food. They walked down to the empty beach.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Tidus said worriedly.

"When they were scanning me at to make sure I didn't have anything wrong with me after we almost drowned... they found out something." Yuna started.

"You have cancer!" Tidus yelled turning heads of nearby neighbors.

"Tidus! Just listen. They, noticed something inside me..." Yuna said.

"A parasite? Worm? Cancer?" Tidus suggested.

"No! I don't have cancer! Tidus, just shut up! This is important! I... I-I'm um..." Yuna tried to say.

"You can tell me Yuna, no need to be shy about it." Tidus said comfortingly.

"I'm pregnant." Yuna said shocking Tidus beyond relief. Tidus fell down right there out of pure shock.

"Who's the father?" Tidus finally managed to say.

"You of course... Tidus what happens now... I don't know anymore. What will everybody say.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Tidus thought aloud. "Yuna, I don't know what to say..."

"Please, don't be mad. We can work through this right? Right!"

"Mad? How could I be mad!" Tidus said grinning. "I'm going to be a father! YAAAAAH! THIS IS AMAZING! YUNA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"SHH! Tidus, we can't tell anyone!" Yuna whispered.

"Why?" Tidus asked, perplexed.

"You told everyone you were still 17! This is not going to end up good unless you marry me when you turn 18... which is when exactly?" Yuna now asked.

"November 27... which is 6 months from now... that's too far isn't it?" Tidus asked yet another question.

"We are so screwed! Tidus, what can we do! I-I don't know how we'll get past this!" Yuna said frustrated.

"We'll help!" Rikku said from behind them. She startled Yuna so much she fell to the ground while Tidus who was already on the ground jumped up 20 feet.

"H-How long have you been listening?" Tidus asked nervously.

" _We_ have been listening since we followed you here." said Paine who they previously didn't notice thanks to Rikku startling them.

"I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Rikku chanted.

"Actually," Tidus corrected, "you'd actually be the first cousin once removed..."

"I'll tell the news that you had a child with Yuna!" Rikku threatened.

"You'll be the greatest aunt ever!" Tidus hurriedly corrected himself.

"That's better!" Rikku said triumphantly. "Yunie, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, hasn't been nearly long enough." Yuna replied.

"Hey, shouldn't we focus? I think you should tell Wakka and Lulu. They ought to know." Paine suggested.

"No way! If we tell the others, think of what they'll say!" Rikku objected.

"I... I don't think I want to tell them... but Tidus, this is as big to me as it is to you, what do you think?" Yuna asked.

Tidus thought for a bit. "Maybe we should tell them, after all, Paine and Rikku seem fine about it, I don't think Wakka or Lulu would be too mad."

"Ugh... that's 2 votes yes and 2 votes no... so what now?" Yuna wondered aloud.

"What if we compromise?" Tidus said.

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"I mean, what if we told either Wakka or Lulu and not both. The one who would react the least would be the one who'd we tell." Tidus finished.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Paine said.

"Me neither." Yuna said.

"I thought that sounded good!" Rikku said.

"We're hopeless!" Tidus decided.

"Well, it's up to you two, tell us when you're ready to do something. Right now we've got to go, after all wouldn't want the public to find out, right?" Paine said as she and Rikku walked off.

"I wonder what she meant by that..." Yuna thought aloud. Just then 5 people who were part of the Aurochs.

"Oooh... that's what she meant..." Tidus realized.

"You're Sir Tidus? Welcome to the team... again I guess. You were part of the championship team, no? 3 years ago?" One of them said.

"Yeah that's right!" Tidus responded.

"Perfect! We needed a Left Forward... the last one quit... we could use you're help. We've lost all players from our championship days. We are all completely new. The only thing we have going for us is we all are first round draft picks. Oh and I'm sure you've heard they're have been rule changes since last yo-" The same person started.

Tidus interrupted with, "What have they done to my beloved sport!"

"Ahem," the person started again, "as I was saying, the rules changed while you weren't playing. Surprised you didn't know that... but all those rules have been changed back how they were 3 years ago. The popularity of Blitzball fell big time with the rule changes and now the Basket Blitz is more popular, the league decided to change it back to its glory days."

"Enough, fill me in on this once we get to practice. Yuna, see you later, we'll talk about this." Tidus said running off.

"We don't even have practice today... whatever, let's go guys!" The person said.

* * *

 **I just want to make a Blitzball chapter tbh ;) but I should say, I might go into detail that the game doesn't go into. I'm a sports fan so I'm really fleshing it out next chapter... I think. Sorry if you know nothing about sports or if I add something slightly different than the original sport.**


	11. Chapter 10-2: Blitzball

**:) :) :) Oooooooh my second favorite thing other than gaming, sports! Oh also, like the name of this chapter? Chapter 10-2? HAHAHA I'm a god damn genius. Note that drafting happens after the post season (tournament) so if a person is drafted in 2016, they play in 2017. Also, I made all these names (but one) after Ainu words because Wakka's name is Ainu for water, so I thought it made sense. No more wasting time. It's time to Blitz!**

Chapter X-2: Blitzball

Tidus now at a platform stopped and waited for his new team to catch up.

"So, I'm Tidus as you already know. What are your names, ages, and positions? I'll play left forward because you needed one. And I'm sevente- I mean... twenty... and twenty one this year." Tidus asked.

The man who had explained the situation earlier stepped forward. "I'm the team captain. I'm a mid-fielder. My name is Emisu. I'm 16." He was about 5"9' with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were blue and his skin was white.

"Woah! A 16 year old captain? That's pretty cool!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I was drafted 3 years ago, 5th overall pick and second in rookie of the year voting." Emisu proudly replied.

"I'm Tanne! 23 pick in the second round last year. I'm 14 and play goalie." Tanne said.

"Wow... never seen a 14 year old that tall." Tidus commented on the fact Tanne was 6'6". He was tanned, brown eyed, and black haired.

"My name is Caelia. I'm the only female so far and the youngest. Just 13, last pick in last years draft. I play right forward." Caelia said. She was very short, only 5"1'. She had somehow reddish eyes. She had Asian ethnicity with long black hair.

"Oh wow, I guess your my running mate. Think you can keep up?"

"She's really good, she's number one in rookie of the year voting." Emisu said.

"We'll see how good you all are." Tidus said, moving to the next person.

"I'm Cappe. I'm 16 like Emisu and I am the most likely candidate for most improved player. I was the 1st overall pick 3 years ago. I play Right Defense." Cappe explained. Cappe was about 6 feet with black skin. He had no hair and was wearing blue goggles.

"Aaand on to the last person. He's the oldest one here at 17... beats me by 3 months and Cappe by 4." Emisu said.

"The names Yupi. Left defense. 17th overall pick 4 years ago but I was injured for my rookie season. Defensive player 2 years ago. Probably this year too." Yupi said. Yuppie was 5"6' and had long black hair, so black that it looked blue in the sunlight.

All 5 of the players said at once, "Will you be our new leader?"

"Sure, but it won't be easy. We have a lot of potential but none of you are near your prime but we aren't going to waste another year getting a draft pick. Who is the GM?" Tidus said with authority.

"Well... he quit recently. Said he didn't have the patience to wait for us 'kids.'" Emisu said.

"Perfect, he's done a good job drafting so much potential but he doesn't know how to win. I'll get Wakka to be the GM, he'll love it. Now, anything change from 3 years ago? At all!" Tidus asked.

"Yes, a little bit, they tried to make it close to the original form. The season was extended and the tournament has changed. We need to qualify to get the 6th spot. We are up against some new teams. The Calm Land Chocobos. If we win that, we'll either be against the Thunder Plain Lightning or the Djose Sea Blazers. We... had a really bad record, but the draft is done by the tournament now instead of the regular season. There is one new team coming next year, but because we only have 6 players, they can't take any of us. Every other team has 8-12." Emisu explained.

"Let's work on our game now!" Tidus yelled with a cheer from everyone.

They entered the underwater facility. It was a glass box with a Blitzball arena in the middle. There was more stuff of course but those were the basics.

Tidus first helped Emisu. He was a wonderful passer but horrible on defense. Tidus helped him by showing him how to trap with either Yupi or Cappe. Tidus asked Yupi to help Cappe. Tidus helped Tanne by showing him tricks forwards may do on him. This would hopefully help him with strategy. With his long frame, it would be easier to stop shots. Finally Tidus worked with Caelia. She was phenomenal. Tidus suspected she'd be a future star. He was so impressed, he showed her the Jecht Shot. She couldn't pull it off but she came close. Tidus helped preform moves to get an open shot and how to break through tough defenders... though that was her major problem. Tidus was hopeful he could lead the team to victory and so he finished practice. He was leaving but, "Hey, don't you want to see the regular season rewards? They just came out!" Yupi yelled.

"Sure, I'll read 'em off to everyone." Tidus said, receiving the Spira Times newspaper from Yupi. "MVP goes to Melior of the Calm Land Chocobos... but I thought they sucked... whatever. Rookie of the year goes to Caelia of the Besaid Aurochs! Defensive Player of the year goes to... Kiyuri of the Kilika Beast! I now her! I've heard that name before, I'm sure... oh, sorry Yupi, I bet you juuust got snubbed. Most Improved Player goes to Cappe from the Aurochs! Ya, that's what I'm talking about. Coach of the year, who cares... 7th man of the year, who cares, and Captain of the year... who cares."

"We're all ready, Tidus! We're finally gonna win! I know it. T-Thanks! We owe it all to you." Emisu said.

"Don't thank me yet... we have a tournament to win!" Tidus said.

-Back at the house-

"Tidus, we should talk." Yuna said.

"Not now, after the tournament... hey I got an idea, if we win the tournament, we do my idea... if we lose we do yours." Tidus suggested.

"Not what I meant... you have no bench players right? Let me play!" Yuna said startling Tidus.

"You? Play? But... have you ever played at all!" Tidus said.

"Actually... I have! I'm not good but I've played in an official game before. I can play as a side forward or a midfielder." Yuna explained.

"Hey, that's perfect! If anyone gets injured it'll be up to you... you'll understand if you don't play at all, do you?"

"Hopefully I won't have to, I'm not good like I said before!" Yuna said grinning.

-a bit later-

"Hey Wakka... guess what... you want to be the GM of the Aurochs?" Tidus asked.

"Nope. Sounds boring. Who needs a GM, ya?" Wakka replied.

"You could win the cup again! Plus it's a high paying job!" Tidus urged.

"Not high paying when I'm the owner."

"You're the owner! Even better, come on Wakka please." Tidus begged.

"Fine... but only if we win the cup." Wakka said.

"Easy!" Tidus said running off.

-The next day... the day of the tournament-

The team had head on the earliest boat to Luca. The tournament was to be held there once more before the league would finally allow other arenas to be used. Once they arrived, Tidus noticed the difference in the commentating.

It was done using a megaphone rig and it went like, "First up, our own Luca Goers! They've really been looking up now, grabbing the second seed and with home court advantage, they are the favorites. Next come the Kilika Beasts! What a few years can do to a team! From a genuinely horrid team, to being the top seed! They are simply the best defensive team in the league. Coming off the boat now are the Besaid Aurochs! Though the last few years since they one the cup has been horrible, they have so much potential from all the draft picks they have. They also have recently acquired a former champion of the Aurochs, Tidus! We'll see just how good he can make a bad team in this tournament." A bit later when the second ship arrived, "Here come the Calm Land Chocobos. They may have not gotten seeded, but they do have Melior, the best player in the league. We'll see if he can carry this mess of a team. The Guado Glories arrive! They barely got seeded with the 5th seed. A fairly consistent franchise with an excellent coach. We don't expect much from them but you never know! The 3rd seeded Al Bhed Psyches are going to be highly competitive. Though they had an injury plague season, you can expect this team to be great through the playoffs. Finally, the Ronso Fangs. 4th seeded, 4th best offense, 4th best defense. The two teams that aren't here, the Lightning and Sea Blazers both are mediocre, late, aging, and need a fresh start. For the first time ever, they won't be in Luca! They'll play in the Thunder Plains."

The Aurochs would play in the first match that day.

"Play your hearts out!" Tidus yelled just before they entered the arena. Tidus one the tip and immediately passed to Emisu. He started to tush in, quickly stopped by the Chocobo's midfielder. Emisu faked a pass to Tidus and went behind the back to Caelia. Caelia was quick enough to completely dodge the left defense and so the right defense came over to help, leaving Tidus wide open. Tidus got the ball and kicked it at the goalie. Tidus looked as if he was kicking it far right so the goalie dived for it, letting the ball go under him.

"Wow, what a great play! But horrid defense. Tidus is already making a huge difference!" The commentator said.

There right forward would be a tough. He had one MVP, he was Melior. He came down and Tidus let him pass because Tidus had made a plan. He was surrounded with Tidus on the left, Emisu trapping on the right, and Yupi down the middle. This led him to pass back out to his teammate. Melior drove towards the goal, rushing past Yupi. He was insanely quick and the ball went right to him. He Kicked the ball hard with a curve, it came to fast for Tanne and they tied the score. Tidus checked the clock, just a minute left. He held up the number 3 on his fingers, a play he devised. They passed around for 30 seconds, holding for the last shot. Finally, Cappe threw the ball to Emisu. He did another beautiful fake pass and spun around his defender. He kicked the ball himself and the goalie blocked it but he couldn't grab it. Tidus rushed in and about 10 feet away from the goalie, pretended to kick, pass to Caelia who had an open shot. The Chocobos had no more time left and it went to halftime.

"Hey nice work guys! Proud of you! Just watch out fir that Melior guy. I'll stay on him, he looks pretty strong. We need to keep trapping but I'll come to his right side. Emisu, you stay in mid so he can't get the pass if he rushes." Tidus said.

"LET'S GO!" Emisu enthusiastically yelled as they all left for the arena.

"I saw you out there, Tidus! You were great!" Yuna said.

"Thanks, actually, Wakka helped me a lot with parts of my game. I think its showing in this game." Tidus said before entering the arena again. The Chocobos would start this time. They gave the ball to Melior after chewing a minute and 30 seconds off the clock. He swam low in the arena so Yupi and Tidus was about to tackle Melior but Melior smashed into Tidus so hard, Tidus lost balance and fell out of the arena. He missed the safety net on the ground and into the crowd.

"AH!" Tidus yelled clutching his right leg.

"Uh-oh, this could be serious." The commentator said.

It was a foul play so penalty shot would be given Tidus once he came back in the arena. When Tidus did, he was obviously injured. He tried to shoot it but it spiraled off they frame of the goal. Caelia however got the ball back and kicked but it was blocked by Melior out of no where. They regained the ball to far away from the goal to kick when Tidus called a timeout. They entered the locker room.

"That guy pisses me off." Tanne said referring to Melior. Tidus limped his way to the bench and sat down.

"I can't play... Yuna will be more helpful." Tidus said.

"Aaaand now we are screwed." Yuna said unhelpfully.

"No, we aren't we have possesion. We hold the ball for another minute and 30 seconds. We then look for a goal. We score, and we're up by 2 with a 30 seconds left.

-2 minutes later-

"Well... we did it!" Emisu screamed in excitement.

"Yay... only 4 more games to go..." Cappe said.

 **Note: Holy hell, too much Blitzball... you don't mind if I skip to the finals do you?**

In the next game, they played the Thunder Plain Lightning and won 3-0. They had to play the Kilika Beasts and it went to overtime. Tidus felt better by that point and came in to score the winning goal. He would still be sitting out during the next game. In the Semi-Finals, the Aurochs played the Ronso Fangs which they won 2-1. Finally in the finals, it was a repeat of the tournament 3 years ago. Tidus would play and score 4 goals in a single game. The Aurochs won 7-4.

"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" His team chanted. Tidus had won the finals MVP and he brought the cup to Besaid.

"You playing next year?" Caelia asked. "Yup, I'll definitely play! If I'm not busy that is..." Tidus responded.

He immediately went to bed without saying a word to anyone else. He didn't even eat! He was dead tired.

* * *

 **;( this was supposed to not be tiring to write! Holy hell this chapter would've been wayyy too long if I included the other games! Finally, I'm going back to the important stuff with Yuna and Tidus. See you in the next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Strange Dreams

**Damn, whenever I'm doing something fun, if I can't play video games or basketball that is, I go to YouTube. I wonder what I want to watch, and I type 'Final Fantasy X.' I don't know why I expected anything to be there and there wasn't anything interesting. I realize that I just want theories and story secrets and fan created stuff! Just wanted to say that. I love this game so much. I've started replaying it now so hopefully the details are more true to the game... or if they aren't, its still my story.  
**

Chapter 11: Strange Dreams

Yuna came to check on Tidus. His finals MVP trophy was lying on the floor. It was 7:30 PM. Wakka and Lulu were starting to get worried. And Tidus was still asleep.

"Tidus... pst Tidus!" Yuna whispered.

"You still better now dad?" Tidus mumbled in his sleep.

"TIDUS!" Yuna yelled.

"WHO'S CRYING NOW... oh... it was just a dream... woah... what time is it? So sore!" Tidus complained.

"Tidus, it's 4 PM! Look, I know you're tired," Yuna started, "but don't you think this is too much resting?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry Yuna, I didn't mean to oversleep... not to change the subject, but I'm starting to notice a baby bump... we'll have to tell them I think." Tidus said.

"Yeah, I was talking to Paine and Rikku, we thought we should too. Come on, let's tell them now." Yuna said.

"What... right now? How about 5 more minutes."

"Tidus!" Yuna said with a glower.

"Fiiiine... here, some help me up." Tidus asked. Yuna made no movements so Tidus got up himself. "Hey Yuna, you wanna head out tonight?"

"How come?" She asked back.

"I... uh been meaning to ask you. I know it's the inevitable but... this should be easier to say... but its not," Tidus laughed, "Yuna, will you marry me?"

Now it was Yuna's turn to smile, "You know I'll say yes... I was hoping for something more romantic but..."

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers!" Tidus jokingly said.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Yuna asked.

"Hahaha, just joking! Oh, the ring... where did I..." Tidus searched around and checked his pocket. He found it on the ground near his trophy. "That could've been bad!" He showed the ring to her.

"Tidus, I love you so much." Yuna came in for a kiss and Tidus happily accepted.

They got up and entered Wakka and Lulu's room.

"Hey guys-" Tidus started.

"We have something to tell you." Yuna finished.

"Well, I proposed to Yuna... and she said yes... but there's more." Tidus said.

"Wow! Congrats! That's wonderful news, ya?" Wakka said.

"I'm pregnant!" Yuna said, expecting a negative reaction.

Lulu and Wakka both gasped.

"R-Really? Yuna, wow that's really great!" Wakka said, completely taken back.

"Yuna, how come you two didn't tell us earlier?" Lulu wondered aloud.

"We thought you might be angry if we told you I was pregnant before we got married..." Yuna said.

"Angry? How silly of you! How could we be mad?" Lulu said, slightly offended.

The rest of the short day continued with Tidus and Yuna telling people they knew that they were engaged. Among the first were Cid and Kimari, both of which hadn't even seen Tidus in person since his return. The night, however, was not as pleasant.

In his dreams, Tidus saw nothing but darkness. "H-Hello?" Tidus said. He couldn't move at all. The lights flickered on.

"Patient 10.2?" A woman's voice said.

"Patient... what? What the hell is happening." Tidus yelled.

"I'm here for your therapy. Like everyday for the past 3 years." The woman said.

"Is this... IS THIS A STRAIGHT JACKET! OKAY WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Tidus screamed in terror.

"Calm down. You're being released today, you don't want to ruin that do you?" The woman bargained.

The dream cut forward to Tidus outside of the straight jacket outside of a facility for the mentally ill. His arm was holding a gun. He suddenly was on top of a Blitzball arena. His arm moved on his own. "S-SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed to no one. The gun was pointed at his head. He pulled the trigger. Everything went black. He appeared in a train station. "What's this?" Tidus said looking at a sign. "Sector 7 Train Station?"

"You lost?" Someone who must've been working on the train asked.

"What-" Tidus began.

"Date is it? Its December 10, 2007" The man said.

"200...7?" Tidus was confused. He realized this had to be something from another world or another time. Just then a giant plate starting crashing down. "What the hell is going on! Is this some kind of dream!" The plate squashed him. He appeared in Zanarkand... HIS Zanarkand. "Yep it's a dream." Tidus said aloud. Tidus saw himself. He watched as his dream self was suffocated by rubble fallowing all over him. Finally, the dream faded to white. He was in the white room he had seen his dad in. Auron and Jecht were both standing there.

"What you just saw... are alternate realities... and even the future." Auron said.

"How come?" Tidus asked.

"We have no idea. It must have something to do with your connection the the fayth." Auron said. "What did you see?"

"What, you don't know?"

"Just tell us, boy!" Jecht yelled.

Tidus explained what he saw.

"What could this mean?" Auron asked Jecht.

"We'll have to think on this..." Jecht said.

"Hey! What's happening to me? This isn't right." Tidus interjected.

"Sorry, Tidus, we'll explain later... might want to wake up soon." Jecht said.

Tidus faded and suddenly he could feel again. He opened his night. Yuna was shaking him.

"Tidus! What were you saying? I-I thought you lost it or something! You weren't opening your eyes!" Yuna said, scared.

"What... I- uh... it was nothing... just a bad dream. A really bad dream." Tidus said.

"You started yelling and turning! What did you dream about?" Yuna asked.

"Well..." Tidus explained his dream to Yuna. "I'm not sure... what it means but I'll tell you what it was weird as f-" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be? What time is it even?" Yuna wondered aloud.

"Not sure... I'll get it." Tidus offered. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Who are you?" Tidus asked the small boy at the doorstep.

"I-I live here! On Besaid... and I-I'm your biggest fan! Could you sign this?" He asked holding up a blitzball.

"It is way too early for this." Tidus mumbled to himself. "Yeah sure." Tidus finds a nearby pen and writes his name on the blitzball. As soon as he closes the door, another 3 kids come and knock on it. They also ask for his autograph. Tidus reluctantly does.

Yuna laughed, "Get used to it."

Tidus sighed. "I already am... in Zanarkand remember?"

"Hey, that could be it! Maybe your dreams are linked to that somehow... and like Auron said in your dream, it could be linked to the fayth. Have you tried talking to him? The fayth I mean." Yuna said.

"Well... no... how would I do that?" Tidus asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out!" Yuna said.

"Don't you guys ever sleep! You better find your own house if you keep making noise all night! Go to sleep, ya?" Wakka scolded, bursting through the door and out just as quickly. Without another word, Tidus and Yuna once again fell asleep, but this time no visions of the future. Tidus only dreamed about Yuna and himself in a house. Reading a book to a baby... no wait... hold on... let me count... there are 2?!

* * *

 **Probably took too long for this chapter but who cares, I'm taking this my pace. I hated the original idea I had for this chapter so I rewrote the whole thing. I like it much better now and hopefully you do too! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: Calling the Fayth

**This has been an eventful span of several days... I started replaying FF13 and FF6 as well as continuing my replay of FF10. I've got other games I'm meaning to play other than FF as well. I've got athletics as well. I went over to a friend's house for a sleepover. That's all recreational stuff, I have school and I may have made a mistake which got me grounded... sorry its been a while since I last wrote!  
**

Chapter 12: Calling the Fayth

When Tidus woke up, he saw Yuna staring at him, her face close to his. Tidus was spooked by this and sat up fast, bashing heads with Yuna.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tidus asked.

"Well... did you see the future?" Yuna said.

"No! I don't always see the future..." Tidus answered.

"Did you call the fayth?" Yuna further questioned.

"Can we eat first?" Tidus answered weakly.

Yuna seemingly wanted more answers but Tidus had already started walking towards the breakfast table.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Yuna said a bit to late to the forgetful Tidus... at least he was wearing underwear...

"Um... I guess we chose the wrong time to pop in..." A confused Rikku said.

"Aw shit... uh... I'll... be right back..." Tidus ran back into the room. "Yeah... when do we get our own home?"

"When you decide to stop being lazy and build or choose one!" Yuna said back.

Tidus quickly changed into his usual clothes and ran back to apologize to Rikku.

"Sorry about that... just woke up you know?" Tidus said.

"Yuna asked me to come around today... any reason why?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah," Yuna said coming out of the room, "See Tidus has been having these dreams where he can see the future."

"WHAT! No way! Tell me what I'm about to do!" Rikku shouted to Tidus.

"No, it doesn't wor-" Tidus started but Rikku slapped him across the face. "Ow! I just said it doesn't work that way!"

"Oh... hehe. Sorry!" Rikku apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. Of you don't mind, I'd like this not to be any less secret than it is now.

"Hey what's all the noise about!" Wakka said entering the kitchen as well.

"Tidus can see the future." Yuna and Rikku said at the same time.

"Really guys?" Tidus said, looking betrayed.

"WOAH! NO WAY! Tell me what I'm about t-" Before Wakka could finish his sentence, Tidus jumped behind Yuna. "Uh Tidus? I was just asking you to tell what I was going to say... it was Blitzball by the way. You're okay, ya?"

"I-It's just that... never mind. So, this actually isn't that bad, we have more people with different ideas... so my question is how do we call the fayth? Specifically the one I'm being kept alive by, the fayth of Bahamut."

"You could pray to him..." Lulu said from a corner. She had heard everything.

"Oh, hey Lulu. Yeah... sounds good. Better than the other non-existent ideas anyone else had had." Tidus said.

"You'd have to go all the way to that temple you know..." Rikku added.

"I'll just try to in my sleep, he always talked to me there... well I think." Tidus said.

"It's exciting, ya? I wonder what it means..." Wakka said.

"We're all wondering..." Tidus ended.

Tidus decided to take some time to himself. Besaid had grown that there were now small local companies around. One of them rented fishing rods. Tidus took one. He had never actually fished before but he had heard that it makes you concentrate. Eventually, just before Tidus fell asleep of boredom, something bit his line. After a struggle between him and the fish, he reeled it in. It... was tiny, no bigger than Tidus's hand. Even still he was proud of himself.

"What's up fishy... you have any idea what's going on?" Tidus asked the fish.

Tidus imagined the fish talking back to him. "No..."

"Why do you think this is happening to me... I mean, we just assume the fayth had something to do with it but we don't know." Tidus further talked.

"Well, it is what separates you from everything else, the fayth." The fish replied.

"Yeah... do you think I'm real? Like I'm supposed to be here? I shouldn't have ever existed." Tidus said.

The fish responded with, "If you weren't real, how could you have kids?"

"Good point! Hey, thanks for this talk man, I really appreciate it." Tidus said, and as he said it, the fish returned to normal, flopping around in Tidus' hand. He placed back into the water. As he got back up and turned around he was startled to see the fayth of Bahamut staring at him.

"Woah! What the hell!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Well... you called?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean I called." Tidus asked.

"You wanted to see me, no? Me being here, it takes energy you know, make it quick." The fayth said annoyed.

"O-Oh, right. So, I have been seeing the future in my dreams!"

"Great, glad my messages went through. I was meaning to warn you of something but because seeing the future can change the future, I couldn't find the right clip. No need to worry now though, I can just tell you. If you don't want to suffer, don't marry Yuna." The fayth said, garnering an angry response back.

"Why! I'd be 'suffering' either way!" Tidus yelled back.

"No, you'll be thanking me. See you later!" The fayth started to fade."

"Wait, why? Why shouldn't I?" Tidus attempted to question. "Yeah right... like I'd believe that without any proof... wouldn't be the first time I fought fate either" Tidus said aloud.

Once he came back, he decided to tell Yuna that the fayth said something bad would happen... he left out any mention of her. A look of worry came to her face as she said, "I hope it isn't too serious... Tidus, I went to get checked earlier... turns out there are gonna be two babies!" 

"Wow! Really? That's wonderful... do I get to name one?" Tidus asked.

"Well duh... you'd be a good dad you know.

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **You'll notice a departure from the usual chapters... there is only so much you can write without a problem. Now, this is just setting up a bigger narrative for the future.**


	14. Chapter 13: Twins

**At this point... though it took a while, I've come around to really understand FFX 2.5... don't get me wrong it still isn't good... but I hate it less now... that's a bit off topic, just wanted to mention that. On another note, I'm writing another FFX story. Check it out, it takes place right after the ending of FFX. Now that I'm writing 3 stories, I'll just upload in rotations.  
**

Chapter XIII: Twins

Yuna became more fragile as the days went on. Tidus had stopped having alone time. As word spread that Yuna would be having children, more and more people began to visit. Tidus handled this on his own... he didn't want Yuna to be put under any stress. What made it more difficult was that people still visited him as well. Eventually, Wakka helped them by building a makeshift house on the mountain nearby. People eventually stopped visiting and they didn't get angered either. They luckily understood that Yuna and Tidus would need there time away from everything. This was great for Yuna and Tidus but what everyone outside of Besaid, things had started to go downhill. So many people were still dependent on Yuna. Not only that but there were many arguments between Tidus and Yuna as well. The times were stressful for everyone.

"Yuna, I'm telling you, we don't need to help everyone! Even after! We can't let them stay so... dependent!" Tidus reasoned.

"We've been over this. I can't just sit there and watch people suffer!" Yuna said.

"But if we just keep helping, what happens when we're gone? What happens when we can't help? Like now! They need to learn to solve there problems!" Tidus said.

"Have you no heart? What about these babies I am to have? Will they not be needing us? After we help and love them, they will grow on there own! Same with Spira." Yuna fought back.

They further argued. Though it was not all bad, this was only just the beginning. Tidus was always in constant worry what bad thing would happen. The best times they felt were when Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, or someone else came to visit.

"Yuna... want to go out on a walk?" Tidus said after another argument.

"Not in the mood." Yuna said.

"Yuna listen, I'm sorry. I know the past month has been stressful to both of us... but maybe we should just take a break." Tidus tried.

"You know, I could use a break... alright then." Yuna agreed.

They went out at about sunset and walked to the beach.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Yuna said.

"Not as pretty as you." Tidus said cheesily.

"What's it going to be like? Being a mother I mean... will things change?"

"I... I don't know. We have our friends to help us though. Haha, I'm sure Rikku would love to babysit if we were busy. Same with Paine. And Wakka and Lulu, they could help us. Tell us what we should do."

Yuna stumbled a bit but Tidus caught her.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Tidus suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just tripped." Yuna replied.

Tidus put his hand to Yuna's stomach. "It wont be much longer you know."

Yuna kicked of her shoes. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tidus said.

They walked into the sea together.

"Tidus..." Yuna said after talking in the water for ab bit, "thanks... thanks for this."

Tidus responded with a kiss to Yuna.

"It's getting pretty la-" Yuna was saying before she suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Tidus worriedly said.

"I-I think... Tidus! I think it's coming!" Yuna said falling in pain.

"HEY! SOMEONE GET OVER HERE!" Tidus yelled towards Wakka's house hoping someone would come. "On a scale of 1-10... how much would you say it hurts?"

"TIDUS! I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Yuna groaned in pain. Wakka came out of the house with a wheelchair. Wakka and Tidus helped Yuna get in it and Tidus ran to the hospital. Once there, Tidus noticed it was quiet.

"Hi, uh, my wife here, she's, uh, about to have a baby and, uh, can you, uh, you know, uh..." Tidus had to recompose himself.

"Say no more, Wakka told me you guys would be coming soon. She's more than likely in early labor." The women at the front desk said. She called moved Yuna into a room and Tidus followed.

"Ow, my stomach! And my head! I'm getting dizzy and it's harder to see." Yuna started mumbling.

"It's okay, Yuna." The doctor said. After a while the doctor turned to Tidus. "This is going to take a while... maybe a day or two. She's still in early labor... we think."

"You think? Well, I'm staying here! But, uh, do you have any coffee, soda, or energy drinks?" Tidus asked.

"Across the hallway in the mini fridge." The doctor said. After an anxious 16 hours, Yuna was close to being done. Yuna screamed in pain.

"Yuna! You can do it! You're close!" Tidus said reassuringly. "Keep on pushing!" Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand.

Finally the first one came out. And then the second. Within seconds, they were handed to Yuna, all wrapped up. Tidus couldn't help it he started crying. So did Yuna.

"Tidus, we're parents!" Yuna said.

Once all the checks and such were done. They were told that the first one that came out was a girl and the other was a boy. They went back to Wakka's house where there was Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine. They had been able to come at first notice while there were more people to come.

"Let me hold one Yunie!" Rikku begged. Yuna happily let her. "It's so small! Aww look at them guys! With there tiny little feet."

"Yes Rikku, we are all very capable of using or eyes." Paine said.

"You want to hold one too, don't you Paine?" Tidus said, handing Paine the baby.

"You have the names figured out, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Nope!" Yuna and Tidus said simultaneously.

"You took forever figuring out a name for Vidina, so it isn't that big of a deal." Lulu pointed out.

Yuna and Tidus would stay in Tidus's old room in Wakka's house. After a long two days, they fell asleep like babies... with their babies.

* * *

 **Everybody loves babies, right? If you guys have any suggestions for names, leave a review! I like thought out names with meaning. If no one reviews, that's fine too, I'll think of something.**


	15. UPDATE

Hey guys, what's up. For the few people reading, I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I thought I'd have a surplus amount of time to write during Spring Break but I actually ended up having no internet and my memory failed me so I couldn't remember how much I had done in my chapters already. I went to Hawaii which was cool. I'm not really a beach person but whatever. So here's an update on how much I've been able to get done over the past week or so.

Final Fantasy X: A New Life - I'm near completion with this. I am trying to figure out how to fill one more chapter before the conclusion chapter. Nothing has come to me yet so I may take a while longer, thinking about how to continue this. After I reach the conclusion chapter, I plan on just writing short, mini-chapters for the story on holidays or something.

A Changed Alola - I have a clear cut path for where this story is going to move towards and it is very easy to continue... but I'm going work on the next chapter once I finish the following story's chapter. Well, maybe, or I may just go ahead and finish the chapter for this story considering I usually have this story's chapters short anyways.

Final Fantasy X: What If - My FF7 chapter is going to take... forever! I think I'll cut the chapter into 3 parts or maybe more just because of how long it is. I'm staying close to the original dialogue in FF7, which may sound easy but it really does take a while. It's been fun to make this chapter and I know what I want the next chapter to be so it's all just going to take time...

I'd say by the end of this week, I will have at least one chapter done for one of these stories.

Sorry,

LinkLuver01


End file.
